


A Friendly Word of Advice

by Lilac_Blue



Series: Blot AU [1]
Category: Club Penguin
Genre: F/F, and got less and less crackshippy as time went on, but it's fluffy and i've been doing too much angst so im posting it, okay so this started out as a crackship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Blue/pseuds/Lilac_Blue
Summary: Lilac tries to hide a crush. Unfortunately for her, hiding is something Dot knows a lot about.





	A Friendly Word of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> lilac blue. dot. blue x dot. blot.  
> blot au is a thing now and im LOSIN' IT

“Hey! Hey, Lilac!”

Lilac stopped in her tracks as she walked through Island Central, turning to face a very enthusiastic Cadence. “Hi, Cadence!” She beamed and waved, playing up her civilian act as much as she could.

“Hey, just wanted to thank you again for helping me set up for the show last night,” Cadence smiled. “Seriously, you were a big help. Thanks so much.”

“No problem! I’m glad I could help,” Lilac said in return. “Do you need any-”

Dot rushed by then, several bundles of fabric in her flippers. “Oh, hi, guys! You ready for the show tonight, Cadence?”

“Ready? I can’t wait!” Cadence grinned. “It’s gonna be amazing, thanks in no small part to all your help.”

“If you need anything before the show, just let me know,” Dot replied. “And, uh, Lilac?”

Lilac could never get used to her coworkers addressing her by anything but her codename. “Yeah?”

“You’ll be at the show tonight, right? You’ve gotta come, after all the work you did! You can dance with me. And Rory. But I’ll kick his butt at dancing.” She laughed, moving on. “See ya guys!”

Lilac let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. Had Dot asked her to dance? Was she looking too much into it? She meant a friendly dance, right? Right?

“Uh, Earth to Lilac, come in.” Lilac was snapped out of her gaze by a purple flipper waving in front of her eyes. She looked over, facing a concerned Cadence. “You okay there?”

“Oh, uh, yeah!” Lilac looked back over, watching Dot walk away.

“You’re really red all of a sudden. Are you feeling okay?” Cadence followed Lilac’s line of sight, her eyes settling on Dot. “…Oh.” Her eyes widened, but her surprised expression quickly shifted into a devious smirk. “Oh!”

Lilac frowned, looking back toward Cadence. “I… don’t like the look on your face.”

“You’ve got a cruuuuuuuuush!”

Lilac sighed, exasperated. “Oh no.”

“Oh, yes. It’s PERFECT! You can tell her how you feel at the show tonight!”

“I’m not telling Dot ANYTHING-”

“So you don’t deny that you like her.”

“Of course I like her! She’s a great friend-”

“Romantically.”

Lilac paused. “…I reserve the right not to answer that?”

“A- _HA_! Okay, so, here’s what we’ll do.” Cadence grabbed Lilac’s shoulders, pushing her into her studio and letting the doors swing shut behind them. “So, tonight at the show, when Dot walks up to the stage, you-”

The studio doors swung open, revealing both Dot and Rory. They were arguing – playfully this time – about something or the other. Lilac paled, wondering how Dot had managed to show up when she had just been walking the other way, and Cadence stopped midsentence.

“Oh! Sorry, guys. Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything!” Dot said. “We just needed to check up on some stuff here at the studio.”

“Sure, no problem!” Cadence nodded. After a moment’s hesitation, she spoke up, “Oh, by the way… Lilac here needs some advice with a situation, and I thought you’d be the one to ask.”

Lilac looked frantically at Cadence, who simply gave her a wink.

“Advice? Like fashion advice?” Dot asked.

“Uh… Yeah! Yeah.” Cadence looked to Rory. “Hey, could you run a sound check on the stage real quick? Wanna make sure there are no errors.”

“Sure thing.” With a nod of his head, Rory was on his way.

Cadence turned back to Dot as soon as he left the room, ignoring the increasingly mortified Lilac. “Okay, now that he’s gone, I can tell you what’s really going on.” Cadence grinned mischievously. “Somebody’s got a crush and doesn’t know what to do about it.”

Dot’s eyes lit up. “Ooh! And you need advice?” She looked over at Lilac, who was frozen on the spot.

“She wants to know, like, how to tell her or where to take her and stuff like that!” Cadence said.

“ _Her_ … Well, that narrows it down to a good half the island,” Dot giggled. “And I’m assuming Lilac’s not gonna tell me who she is…”

“Nope,” Lilac said sternly.

“Didn’t think so. Anyway, what does she like to do? What’s she interested in?”

“Uh… Fashion!” Lilac spoke up. “That’s why I thought you might have some advice.”

Dot rubbed her flippers together excitedly. “Do I ever! A girl after my own heart, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Cadence snickered. Lilac shot her a nervous glare.

“Hmm. I know just the thing!” Dot beamed. “You know I love to do makeovers for fun, right? Well, you already look great, but if I did one for you… That could be a talking point! You know, to show her that you appreciate her interests!”

Lilac nodded. “I… don’t have much of a fashion sense. I’m terrible with clothes or style or anything like that. But she’s really into it, and I love that she loves it…”

Dot mirrored her nod. “That alone will mean a lot to her. So, what do ya say?”

“Sure,” Lilac smiled shakily.

Dot got to work, and Lilac sat in silence in the meantime. Cadence sat at her desk, pretending to listen to some music and doing a poor job at nonchalantly sneaking peeks at the two of them.

“There we go! Perfect!” Dot grinned, stepping back. She pulled out a small mirror from her bag, handing it to Lilac.

Lilac examined herself, realizing with a start that – other than the fact that Dot had neatened up her hair a little and adjusted her clothes – she looked no different.

“Uh… She looks exactly the same,” said Cadence, obviously just as confused. “Not that that’s a bad thing, just, y’know. Unexpected?”

Dot smiled softly. “That’s because Lilac’s perfect just the way she is.” She placed a flipper on Lilac’s shoulder. “And trust me – the girl you’ve had your eye on? She thinks the same thing.”

“You really think-” Lilac cut herself off as the meaning behind Dot’s words slowly dawned on her. “Wait. What?”

Dot laughed. Lilac blushed, and Cadence quirked a brow, asking, “Was it that obvious to you?”

“To me? Yeah. But I’ve known Lilac for years. I can tell when something’s up.”

Cadence leaned over, nudging Lilac with her flipper. “See? That wasn’t so bad!”

Lilac, on the other hand, stood completely unmoving until Dot reached out a flipper. She took it carefully.

“See you at the show tonight?” Dot asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Lilac nodded.

Dot gave her flipper a squeeze before hurrying back out the doors to check on Rory.

Lilac stood motionless, even as Cadence launched into a rant about her brilliant plan to get the two of them together. A smile blossomed on her face. Maybe a dance wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
